


Love Plastic

by Vale_soft



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Seriham, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_soft/pseuds/Vale_soft
Summary: Wonjin is a rich boy and Serim is his babysitter
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Love Plastic

Ham Wonjin had everything you asked to need, everything you could ask for anytime, anywhere, everything you wanted to want just by saying it. With a lot of effort he was able to achieve it, well, effort from his own parents who made an easy living for being one of the most millionaire people in Korea. It was no exception that Wonjin was, is, and will always be a boy who likes drama. Since if they do not fulfill their whims, it could make your life impossible in a matter of seconds. So if it is better to listen to regret, wait no, it was not like that. Or at least it's not how Wonjin remembered it when he always told his employees and all the staff in the house. Mansion so to speak. With a pool, a large garden with a fountain and flowers, a gym, a large kitchen with the best chefs who make good food, a garage with many cars, a large space like the living room, having a large-size TV, a comfortable sofa, etc, etc, etc. Everything you could imagine was in Wonjin. And saying he had everything was _everything_.

You could call him a sensational guy with all the money in the world, but the latter was the least of it. But if you actually knew him well it was another expectation. A spoiled child with an egocentric character, you could not even bear it for a few hours no matter what he asked and no, no, no and a thousand times do not get carried away by his money. Since he bribed people just by holding a hundred dollar bill to your face and rubbing you into telling you that he is rich and that he can please you in any way. And not only with money.

Wonjin was not a virgin, to be clear. Sometimes he would go out on their fun nights out of sheer curiosity. He remembers the first time he did it, when his friend Kang Minhee took him out of town to a club for fun. And he ended up drinking more than he should have having sex with a stranger. It was a very crazy night for him, waking up in the middle of an apartment with someone he did not know - in itself he was cute - and leaving quickly, but not before writing his phone number on a sheet because he had been interested. Going out partying every night he wanted, having fun on these nights, drinking too much alcohol and taking any guy to bed. He was just anybody, and he knew that. But he didn't care, this was his life after all.

And if he didn't enjoy it, what else could he do? Nothing, because he would get to take the inheritance from his parents and take care of everything they had done. From the companies and centers they built to make them rich and where they are now. Wonjin didn't complain, because it seemed like something he could take lightly, of course, if he knew how to handle it. He had studied a little on how he could run his parents' companies, at least he would not go to take control without knowing anything. He studied from his father how he worked with money and the management of companies, the taxes he had to pay and what he could spend. The credit cards were in charge of his mother. He taught him how not to overspend money. Something that he always did and that he did not regret. But hey, a lot of things for him that hadn't even come up to now. For that reason he enjoyed his life and living his youth. Because as he said, you have to take advantage of it until the last moment, Spending every penny on anything you could find. The irony here is that he already had everything he needed. Clothes, shoes, the study being one of the best of its kind. What else could you spend on? Ah yes, in whatever you would put in front of him. That was a consumer, but with all the money his parents gave him that he would do with it. Spending it was the only thing that came to mind when they gave him the money.

A child who was loved by his parents in whom they always paid attention to him since he was born, they never left him alone, they took care of him and treated him well. Everyone would like to have that type of parent, even if he had a heavy job they were always with you at any time of day. Wonjin was never left aside, he was grateful that he could at least say a " _please_ " and a " _thank you_ " because the lack of education never remained in him. Although he did admit that he was a proud and selfish person, in which he did have an education with others. All that so that his parents would tell him to have a

"Child" was not a question, he had his arms crossed and the frown present.

"I'm sorry son, but your father and I have to make a trip abroad," said his mother, noting that he had a suitcase next to him.

"Mom, I know how to take care of myself." Besides, I have the employees, ”he answered with reason, now obtaining a desperate face.

"I know son, but your mother and I have decided and it is better if you have a kid" this time his father spoke when he had cut a call.

"But I'm nineteen!" He exclaimed with a face red with fury, clenching his fists tightly with his hands.

"Son, please understand." His father put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's for your sake, yes? ” He gave a calm smile. We will only leave the country for two months.

"Two months?" He repeated. "Isn't that a long time?

"It is, but it's work-related." He patted his son on the shoulder to address his wife. "Ready? ” He received a nod from her. "Son, take good care of yourself, the babysitter will be here in a few hours.” He slammed the door behind him.

Wonjin was frowning, how could his parents do this to him? Hire him a babysitter to take care of him? No kidding. He was old enough to take care of himself, if he could throw a party in his own house. But he was responsible for knowing what time he could finish, maybe three in the morning. But he would still get people out, and if they didn't want to go he would kick their butts yes or yes. Anyway. Ham Wonjin sat on the large sofa in the living room to wait for the babysitter who would take care of him. He took out his cell phone so he could call Minhee and tell his everything that had happened, being the mockery of this. Although he couldn't believe how Wonjin's parents could have hired a babysitter to take care of him, he knew that Wonjin could become irresponsible. At least Wonjin tried to convince Minhee not to tell all her friends when they got to class, because they were on vacation. The same months in which his parents would not return to the country. Wait ... will he have to live with that babysitter for two months? Bitch, his parents were crazy. But he would respect his decision as a good exemplary son that he was. Or at least that's what his parents said when he got good grades. Or well yes, but not at the same time.

Wonjin didn't know it, but his parents didn't even notice that he ran away at night for their amusement, going to clubs and wasting his money to please himself. Max spent 140,000 won in one night. But it was honestly nothing to him. He thought of an idea of spending that same amount with his babysitter, but surely his parents had paid him more than Wonjin would give him to leave and that none of this had happened. If he saved to buy his things, he only waited for the money his parents would give him and he distributed half for himself to spend. Perhaps he would give all his savings to the babysitter so that he would not take care of him for two months, because he would not bear it for long. He already knew how to take care of himself, it would not be a better option than to leave the babysitter unconscious and then leave him at home or for him to jump off a bridge. He did not know how long he had been thinking of killing himself until his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He got up lazily from the couch cursing under his breath before one of the employees arrived. He opened the door slowly to find a boy with blue hair, a meter taller than him, dark eyes and a comfortable but elegant dress.

"Hel ..." He didn't let the boy finish because he closed the door tightly in his face.

Wonjin moved away from the door to sit back on the couch and play with his phone. Another time the doorbell had rung for the house, he looked up making an annoyed face when one of the employees opened the door letting the same blue-haired boy enter. The clerk led the stranger to Wonjin and then left.

"Who are you and what do you do in my house" was not a question, he clenched his fists without the boy noticing.

"So you're Ham Wonjin?" I thought I would take care of a smaller child.” He crossed his arms looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

From there Wonjin realized that it was the babysitter that his parents had hired, he made a face of annoyance tilting his head to get up from the sofa and walk a few meters to where the boy was crossed his arms, remaining at the same height.

"Go away," he said through clenched teeth.

"Your parents hired me to take care of you, not to listen to you" in that case, if he was right. "So you better behave child."

"I'm not a child, I'm of legal age to take care of myself," he said, almost offended.

"They told me you're 19, you're not 20 yet to take care of yourself."

"And you? You don't seem to be an adult either,” he contradicted annoyed with the boy.

"I'm 21, I'm older than you. So respect me," he ordered with a frown. Didn't his parents teach him about education?

"Yes well, do what you want. I'll go to my room," he said finally before giving the boy a threatening look and then going up the stairs.

Wonjin came to his room laying down on the soft double bed in his room, taking out his phone and putting on his social networks " _The worst day of my life_ " and then doing other things so as not to get bored. He received many comments for which he was asked why it was the worst day of his life. He only read them because he did not want to reply to his messages. Thinking that he would be mocked for having a babysitter. So if Minhee posted for sure he would kill him by telling everyone that his favorite fetish is to tie him up with a soybean. Nobody messed with Ham Wonjin, and if that boy didn't leave the house right now it would make his life impossible. He was in his room for an hour because he was already getting bored, he would go out of his house anywhere to hang out. Leaving his room, he went downstairs watching how the blue-haired boy was still in his house, sitting on the comfortable sofa in the living room while he watched television. Who does this think to touch his things?

"What are you still doing here?" I told you to go,” he ordered, approaching the stop.

"Your parents don't pay me to obey you, I already told you," he said without looking at the pink haired man.

"I'm worth what my parents said, I want you to leave right now if I don't call the police for harassment" he took out his cell phone to show it to the boy.

"What? I have your parents as proof that they hired me."

_Touché_.

Wonjin got angrier at him leaving the room to get out of his house. He heard the boy yell at him "Where are you going?" Without even answering him, he hadn't bothered to ask his name if he tried to sue, but he had no alternative not to do so because otherwise his parents would punish him and not give him more money. Getting quiet on the way as he made his way to his best friend's house. He knocked on the door being opened passing without greeting, because anger was invading him. He came to Minhee's room entering without receiving any response from him, throwing himself on the bed while cursing.

"Now that happened," Minhee commented reading a book.

"That stupid babysitter has had enough of me." He turned around to speak.

"Is it barely the first day and already have problems?Wonjin, I don't think I can put up with you that much."

And that's when an idea crossed Wonjin's head. It would be quite annoying for the boy to terminate his parents' contract and leave their home setting him free. And so he would tell his parents that he could take care of himself so that they would not hire another babysitter, taking into account that they would leave the house alone with access to everything. He made a knowing face to look at his friend now that he had directed his gaze towards him.

"I don't like your face."

"I know, I know," he composed himself to sit on the high bed.

"You plan to do? Be quite annoying for him and end up rejecting the job."

"Exactly my friend," he smiled showing his teeth.

"You know that sometimes you could be cursed, right?" He saw Wonjin nod his head, he was already used to his friend taking revenge on the people who stood in his way. "Good luck with that.” He paid attention to his book.

"If it doesn't work I'll have to be more annoying," he thought putting his hand on his jaw.

"I don't know, whatever you do is not going to work." With his fingers he flipped the other page of the book.

"Thanks for helping me." He rolled his eyes to glare at him.

"You're welcome." He looked up to give him a smile showing his teeth.

After chatting for a while Wonjin decided it was time to go home. With relief that the babysitter must have already left for having left him, or that he was surely tired of looking for him so much, he would never know where he would find himself. He ran home to enter carefully closing the door behind him, he was starting to get hungry going to the kitchen to find something to eat. Yes, Wonjin did know how to cook even though he was rich. He went into the kitchen and gasped to see the babysitter leaning against the wall near the table eating an apple. While I was looking at him carefully.

"S-shouldn't you go now?" He asked nervously, he thought the babysitter had already left.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Your parents told me that I could stay over at their house until they came." He threw the rest of the apple in the trash, wiping his hands with a dry cloth, leaving it on the table.

"Great, I'll have to put up with you more," he gritted out of the kitchen, he didn't care that hunger was eating him, he was upset with the babysitter and his parents for doing this to him.

The next day Wonjin woke up drowsy, the dream was still in him for having stayed awake by staying on the phone with Minhee and having told that the babysitter would stay with him in two months. Still wearing pajamas, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He sat at the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast to be served. He heard a few steps back turning his head to see him, the babysitter was just like Wonjin pajamas. A frown appeared and he turned again to see that the food was already on his table. He ate in silence, hearing the chair creak attracting his attention. He rolled his eyes when the babysitter was sitting next to him. Should I ask her name? Of course not.

"What's your name?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"Park Serim," he answered, taking some waffles to his mouth.

Serim sounded better than babysitter, Wonjin already pretended to be so he dedicated himself to calling him by his name.

"Very good Serim." He took some of his orange juice. "Why did you take the job of taking care of me?"

"I needed to look for work for my studies the following year, I saw an advertisement that they needed a babysitter. So I accepted it" he explained remembering what happened.

Wonjin sighed heavily, had his parents seriously posted an ad that they were looking for a babysitter for? How awful. His friends would surely think that his mother had another child and that is why they were hiring a babysitter. But for Serim it was another expectation that the boy was going to make a 19-year-old boy, someone younger than him by three years. He imagines it to be a small child, less than ten years old. Not someone who was about to become an adult. Do Wonjin's parents spoil him so much? This was going to make homework difficult. He had experience babysitting as well as his younger brother Seongmin since he was born, as well as his other younger brother Taeyoung. Being that the reality was different. Someone who was almost an adult was behaving like a child. He would have to put up with it until his parents arrived for two months, he would be used to being with Wonjin, who should even know where he went in case he got into trouble. Like yesterday, that he had left without telling him where he was going.

And so Wonjin's plan was about to begin. In pestering Serim until he gets tired of him to leave him and thus tell his parents that he could take care of himself. It had been a week since Serim and Wonjin had arrived to start their plan. At first it was easy, as Serim got annoyed when Wonjin was too loud with the music or with his screaming that he made when he sang. But after three weeks Serim no longer complained. Like when Wonjin spilled hot coffee on his pants by "accident" or when he had posted on his social media a picture of him sleeping uncomfortably, when he had told Wonjin to put his favorite blue jacket on the other clothes of the same color and when he had returned to pick it up his jacket had turned a pastel pink color combined with blue. Wonjin had put his jacket on the red clothes. Once Wonjin had given him a tteokbokki meal for which he had politely thanked, feeling the spice in his mouth that ended up spitting it out instantly, but upon seeing Wonjin's reaction he had no choice but to eat it by choking on the spice and holding back his tears. Or even when Wonjin had told him that he would wash his clothes for him in the washing machine, knowing that you couldn't put hot water on him, he still did. Half of Serim's clothes had been turned into little garments thanks to him.

He knew of Wonjin's intentions, and that he would do everything possible to get him to stop working. He was screwed, he knew it. But it would take patience if you want to get the money for your studies. It's not that he was poor, because he wasn't. Rather, he wanted to be an independent person, thus wanting to pay for his own university studies and for his parents to pay for the studies of his younger siblings. An exemplary older brother as his parents said. And he would be the pride of his family to do so, but not by much. If Wonjin continued like this with him playing with practical jokes or things like that, he would end up resigning because of him. And I didn't want that.

Wonjin looked at Serim's determination having endured all his jokes. It had been a month since he had come to invade her home. And he wouldn't tire of trying to get him to quit his babysitting job. Thinking of what else an idea might make of her crossed her mind. He went to the kitchen to get a bag of flour and then went to the living room where Serim was to go up to his room and play a prank on him.

"Don't even think about it," said the blue haired one without seeing him when he had gone unnoticed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." He quickly put the flour behind his back, pretending to be innocent.

"I have two younger brothers in case you didn't know and I know when they get up to mischief. Don't make anything with flour, you'll end up killing me" now look up to meet his eyes.

Watching Wonjin get annoyed with him, he went back to the kitchen to put the bag of flour in its place. To then get near the front door of the house to open it, ignoring Serim, going to his best friend Minhee's house to tell him how his plan had gone.

"I just don't understand Minhee, he doesn't even tell me to stop even if I make another joke on him," he said, walking from one side to the other. "How can he put up with me so much?” He ran a hand through his pink hair.

"I don't know." Minhee shrugged. "Most likely, he likes you and for that reason he lets it pass" he spoke as if nothing had happened.

Wonjin stopped his step after hearing the words of his best friend Serim liking him? Not playing. He was aware that he even hated him for doing too many things to his, like ruining his clothes or putting too much spice in her food. It could be so many emotions in Serim less in falling in love with him. That would be crazy. On the other side was Serim, who did not feel anything for the minor. Well yes, but at the same time no, or well yes. It was more like an attraction type, but a small one. Since the minor had started making all those jokes on him, he had begun to generate a feeling of attraction towards Wonjin, and he did not know why or how. He wondered every time Wonjin played a joke on him. But it was nothing to do with falling in love. Just something simple like admiration and that's it. He should hate him, but for some strange reason he couldn't. Wonjin was curious now when he had come home until midnight. Why? He didn't want to come back so early because of what Minhee told him. Serim will surely be mad at him, but he didn't really care. I just wanted to confirm if I was seriously in love with him for putting up with all his jokes and being annoying for him to leave and quit his job as a babysitter. Most likely, I will not and I will only support him until his parents return to the country. Because it was only a month before they returned.

He entered his house quietly, sticking his head out a little so as not to see anyone in the room. It meant that Serim was asleep. Or so he thought when the lamp on the bedside table had been lit by Serim who was standing idly by scaring him by letting out a shriek of fright. Putting his hand on his chest for suddenly appearing.

"Can you tell what these hours of getting home are?" He approached the one with pink hair.

"Ahg, you sound like my mom every time I do this." He rolled his eyes to cross his arms as well.

"Someone has to be the adult here." And if it's not you, then it will be me" He spoke, in itself he was right, thought Wonjin.

That's when he remembered what Minhee had told him, now looking into his eyes he slowly approached Serim to face, the blue haired one raised an eyebrow at Wonjin's strange movements. Watching his stand on tiptoe to be at the same height as him, putting his hands on his chest his heart had suddenly throbbed rapidly.

"H-hey what ..." his sentence was interrupted because Wonjin had kissed him on his lips.

He closed his eyes tightly allowing himself to be carried away by the minor's kiss. He felt Wonjin put his arms around his neck to draw him closer, now he was putting his arms around her waist. He heard Wonjin gasp as he placed small kisses on his neck, slowly lowering himself to his shoulder and then pulling away.

"Don't ask, I just wanted to check something," he said before Serim spoke.

He took one last look at the babysitter to climb the stairs, Serim watched him as he left to disappear from sight. He wondered why Wonjin did this to him? Why had he kissed him? And what did you want to check? Knowing if he's in love with him, he suddenly denied that thought. What he felt for Wonjin was admiration, not love. Although that could turn into a sudden crush on the minor. Was that what he wanted to know? A blush appeared on her cheeks after thinking that. His feelings were now unclear thanks to Wonjin kissing him now. He ran his fingers across his lips without realizing that he had smirked. He came to his room to sleep well as tomorrow would be another day.

It had been three days since Wonjin had kissed him. Serim behaved in a strange way with the minor from the past. So Wonjin concluded that Serim was in love with him. Great, now I didn't know what to do. He too had felt something since kissing his annoying babysitter. But I would no longer call him annoying, but as someone comfortable to hang out with. Serim was the only one who could have given him attention since his parents left, because surely if his parents were with him right now they would no longer give him the same attention as before. Because they would only tell you that you were old enough to make someone independent. Wait ... yes he was. And does that mean he was behaving like a child? What the fuck. He was really confused since a week passed about the kiss between him and Serim. That babysitter was putting up with him since he started to be annoying so that he left the house, being patient and not complaining about each of his jokes. There is no, was he _falling in love_ with his babysitter? He did not know how long it had been since he had seen Serim reading his book until his voice baffled him.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's awkward," he spoke and seeing Wonjin shook his head quickly.

"S-sorry," he apologized, looking down in embarrassment.

"I thought you were going to say an insult to me for losing focus." He put on a funny face remembering all the times that the minor cursed him for that.

"N-not this time," he rubbed his hands together.

"Are you stuttering?" Something's wrong or…” He saw Wonjin get up from the sofa to reach him.

"It's been a week since the kiss, and I wanted to see if you were in love with me for putting up with me." He was getting nervous. "I've been wondering if it's really like that, because if it is, he apologized for making you suffer without realizing it,” he explained feeling a lump in his throat.

Serim almost fainted at the pink haired man's confession. Was he really apologizing to him? That was not the Ham Wonjin he had known for a month. It changed dramatically from the first time they kissed. A fly bit him or something like that, because he thought Ham Wonjin never apologized for being such an annoying person. But it wasn't like that, and he was experiencing it firsthand by an apology from Wonjin for bothering him for a month. If he said everything that he had been keeping from Wonjin for being annoying, proud and unfeeling. There if he would hate him seriously, there was another part of Wonjin that he didn't know. And it would be his turn to discover it over time. He stood up from his place to put a hand on the hairy shoulder, as he slowly collided with his eyes.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." He gave the boy a warm laugh.

Seeing how he was also smiling radiantly, he rushed towards him to hug him. Hearing a "Thank you" from him. Another week had passed since that apology and Serim and Wonjin started to get close to each other. Wonjin had known many things about him that he did not know, as had Serim from the younger. He had seen the kind and mature part of Wonjin, something he now loved about the younger. He would no longer hide it, that feeling of attraction had turned into one of love, he was in love with Wonjin. Like this he was starting to generate feelings towards Serim with the passage of two weeks, in how he was quite a humble, great and respectful person, even so if he behaved in an annoying way he could bear it. Once Serim showed him a photos of his brothers, so Wonjin said that he should teach him how to take care of children when he is of legal age to get married and have children. Because Serim's experience was more than enough than anyone else's. Until one of these days Wonjin came to Serim's room shedding tears for him to truly apologize. Because Wonjin seriously felt bad for doing terrible things to him. He had never met a person as kind as Serim, he thought he was the bad guy in the story when in fact it was him. And that's why he felt bad. That day Serim had dried Wonjin's tears with kisses to calm him down, for which he had been very grateful.

But now it was only two days before his parents arrived, which would mean that Serim would have to go forever. Wasn't that what he wanted from the beginning? Not now, he had fallen madly in love with Serim for his personality, character, and everything else. He had never fallen in love with a person like this, and it was the first time so he would not miss the opportunity. If his parents let them stay with him, that would be enough. And if he wasn't, he wouldn't give a damn. He felt true love with Serim, an unconditional love that he had never experienced. And I would do it with him in some way or another. Because he and Serim couldn't be separated, not when they had confessed their love a few days ago. Now they were in the older's room hugging each other, pampering and cuddling while saying nice words to each other.

"I like it when you pay attention to me," he said, being caressed by the blue-haired hand in his hair.

"And I like it when you get mad when I pamper you." He put his finger on her cheek to feel the warm skin.

"Did you think that about me when we met?" He raised her head a little to see him.

"Not really, children don't take care of themselves so easily, only when you pay attention to them do they listen to you."

"Did you use that on me?" He heard now his boyfriend was laughing at him.

"No, but I never thought that would happen." He kissed the boy's head.

"Well, thanks to that I have the best person by my side." He smiled putting his cheek on the blue-haired's chest.

It was when an idea crossed his mind. Smiling innocently he composed herself to be on top of his boyfriend, sitting on his lap as he put her arms around his neck to bring their foreheads together.

"I've been misbehaving to you. Don't you think I should get punished?" He made a fake lunge against her boyfriend's crotch.

"Oh no, now what are you planning to do naughty boy?" He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Mmm I dont know. Making a joke on you is what I would do.

"Not this time" he attacked the hairy neck to leave kisses, and a few hickeys that would not be noticeable. He didn't want Wonjin's parents to realize what they were about to do. "This time let's just have fun before I go.

"I will never let you go," he pouted his lips. "Will you let me go?

"Of course not, baby," he put his hand on Wonjin's waist, drawing him closer to him to kiss him on the lips.

Wonjin gave access for the elder to stick his tongue into his oral cavity, letting out desperate gasps as a lump had appeared between his eldest's legs. Clothes were already starting to get in the way; so he took off his jacket along with his shirt to throw them on the ground. Like Serim, he imitated the action of the older man so that the two were naked on his chest, seeing the white skin of each other. Serim touched one of Wonjin's nipples to hear him complain, but he knew he was enjoying it. Taking one to her mouth to suck it and leave it a red color and in how her boyfriend's chest rose and fell due to his agitated breathing. Little by little he climbed up to her neck licking it and leaving a bit of his teeth marked. Putting the child slowly to bed to remove his pants next to his boxer, seeing how red it was looking like a tomato. He ran his left hand down the child's legs until he reached his crotch and as Wonjin felt a chill on his back, he smiled and came over to leave him a kiss. Now taking off his pants to throw it to the ground revealing his member. Wonjin smiled at the sight in front of him, he had never seen the older man naked, having a good body, licking his dry lips to moisten them.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked the blue haired amused.

"I love it." He got up a little to wrap her legs around her boyfriend's waist, moaning because his member had collided with her entrance. "Already do it.

"Wait, you have to get ready," the minor nodded as he walked away, extending three fingers towards his mouth so that he moistened them with his saliva. And when these were ready, he took them out hearing a moan from the other side. Smiling, he led one to the entrance of the child.

"A-ah," Wonjin complained when they had put the first digit in it and how it moved inside. "Mmm" he bit his lip to feel how they were doing scissor movements now. He gasped when the triple digits were inside him. "I-I can't take it anymore."

Serim smiled as he moved his three fingers inside Wonjin, poking them in and out to increase speed.

"Do it, run for me," he said to pull out all three fingers at the same time as he had seen the minor let out a moan of pleasure when the pre-cum had left his member. "That's how I like it." He sat up taking his member to bring it closer to the entrance of the pelirosa. "Are you ready?" The minor nodded quickly.

He thrust his member into a lunge and stayed in place for Wonjin to give him a signal to move. Wonjin gasped in despair, biting his lip, getting used to the size he had inside him. How much was it? 20 or 25? He didn't know, he had tears of pleasure in her eyes that he couldn't see well. He moved his hips as a sign that he was ready, hinting at Serim. Feeling him move, he wrapped his arms around his neck, raising himself a little so that the older one had better access to his thrusts. He did not remember the last time he had had sex, but he would remember that sex with Serim was the best he had ever had in his entire life. He smiled to see his boyfriend, a bead of sweat ran down her forehead, brushing it away with her finger. He kissed him passionately touching the cherry lips of those who knew of his boyfriend, Serim's lips were the best he had ever tasted. And Serim was not far behind, he had never seen a body as fragile as Wonjin's, thin and so careful, being careful not to break it with his thrusts. Although that didn't matter to the younger boy if he was split in two, Serim's thrusts picked up speed as he moved his hips desperately.

Scratching the back of her boyfriend that surely his nails would be marked on his skin. Serim made Wonjin's skin red with his teeth for biting him, he no longer cared if his parents found out what they did. They would already know whose son now belonged. He grabbed the boy's member to masturbate him and make them come together, because he already felt that his orgasm was coming close. He took Wonjin's waist tightly with his right hand, complaining a bit because the minor was digging his nails into him, pulling his member in and out, enjoying how the hairy entrance tightened him. He growled when Wonjin started to put kisses on his neck, because he was already about to come. He felt Wonjin's liquid in his hand, I understand that he had already reached his orgasm. Now the only thing missing was him, charging more at the minor, listening to his gasps and as he asked for more, he marked the minor's neck when he filled the interior of his boyfriend, leaving his seed inside him. He had a trace of saliva on his mouth when Wonjin had kissed him and he had given a playful smile. The minor slowly caressed his chest feeling his own liquid, wiping himself with his sheet and then kissing him again. This time being a slow sweet kiss.

"You were quite rude," he said near her ear to bite his lobe. "

I-I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized biting his lip.

"Nah, lie. I enjoyed it a lot." He smiled to be attacked by his boyfriend with kisses, on his neck, chest and lips to now lie on his bed. "But don't think I'm satisfied with one round.” He said to smile pervertedly and Serim just shook his head to kiss him.

And that was how they made love several times before Serim left home, although Wonjin was sure he would never let him go. The next day they only woke up to stay in the older's bed, giving each other caresses and the occasional daring kiss, saying nice things to each other. Because there was only one day left before Serim left, so he would take advantage of this day to go out somewhere, like a date. A date that was just a game outing and a coffee. Wonjin believed that it was the best date he ever had with a person, it was not as much of spending money as he would. Now he promised himself not to do it for Serim anymore, because he had taught him many things that he never imagined could exist. All thanks to her great blue haired boyfriend. The day ended fantastic for the two of them, sleeping in different rooms so that Wonjin's parents wouldn't say anything. Although Wonjin had plans to do something the next day. Already the day that Serim was going to leave; The older man packed his things shakily to leave, hearing how the garage of the mansion opened making its typical noise. He went downstairs to sit on the comfortable sofa in the living room, that sofa would miss him for concentrating so much on his reading, because the sofa at home was quite uncomfortable. He waited for Wonjin's parents to come so he could leave and tell them that he had already accomplished his mission. He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his head to see Wonjin's parents and some employees carrying their bags. He got up taking his carefully to approach them and bow.

"Sirs, I have done my duty," he said.

"Wonjin wasn't mean to you, did he?" Said Mrs. Ham.

"No," he lied making a slight smile. "Everything has gone wonderfully.

"Good," this time Mr. Ham said, pulling out his wallet and handing the blue-haired one the payment. "I'm glad that you were able to put up with our son, if we ever leave the country we will call you again to take care of Wonjin. Although we know you will complain."

"Oh, of course not father," said that voice that Serim knew so well, watching Wonjin walk down the stairs with his arms behind his back to sneak in beside Serim. "This time I will be glad to have a babysitter like Serim."

His parents saw each other and then the two children.

"Serim and I are ... dating so to speak," Wonjin said casually. He saw how his parents had a surprised face.

"In that case, I'm glad someone can put up with our son," he commented on Mr. Ham to be gently beaten by his wife.

"What your father means is that we accept your relationship," his mother explained.

"Really?" The minors said to the universe, now they were surprised.

"I thought they would say no, I was going to put together a scene saying that our love was impossible and that I was going to fight for it." Wonjin was disappointed after remembering how he had practiced his gestures last night.

He heard a laugh from his boyfriend and made an annoyed face and then changed it and saw her parents who were laughing too. Well, it had not turned out as expected but something is something, right? His parents accepted his relationship with Serim and that was fine. Now he would no longer be sorry to go and go around saying that her babysitter was now his boyfriend, that he would no longer have to spend the money or go to parties and have fun at night. Knowing that when he tells Minhee he would tell him that he was right to have told him that Serim was in love with him. Everything is his life would change from now on thanks to the love of his life. Because he was so in love with his babysitter, the only person who has been able to bear it other than his parents and Minhee, the only person who has understood him and the only person he will ever love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my firts history. I hope that like you much ^^


End file.
